


Peter Hale and Karma Stilinski: Beauty and the Beast.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: The Adventures of the Stilinski Twins. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving around, mainly, Peter and Karma.





	1. Chapter One: Dark Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot collection will have scenes later in the my story or scenes I might or might not add. They're either be short or long.  
> Rated G or M.  
> If you guys want to see something involving these two, let me know and give me a detailed description of what you want to see these two doing.

**Chapter One: Dark Temptation.**

Karma tried to regain control of her breathing. Peter had already gotten Scott's password out of her brother, whom he had immediately knocked out soon after, by slamming his head against the hood of his jeep, which lifted Karma alone with the dangerous werewolf, but he didn't make any effort to leave. It just made the fact that she was alone with a very angry, very hot Peter Hale in am empty parking garage that much more terrifying. He's a predator in every sense of the word. He makes Karma feel like she's his prey, just waiting for the taking.

And Karma hated the feeling, she totally didn't like knowing what a lamb felt like when a wolf was closing in, cornering it. Which was certainly what Peter was doing, he had backed her towards her brother's jeep until her ass was touching the hood of it. She stiffen when she had felt it pressing against her butt and rested her hands on top of it as she tried to lean away from Peter but he had followed her so that their chest was touching with each breath they took.

"You know, Karma." Peter purred, bring his mouth dangerously close to the girl's ear. "I believe I made a mistake when I bite Scott and the rest of your friends. Don't you? You'd be far more valuable as a wolf, my wolf. Would you like that? Would you like me to bite you?" He propositioned the girl before him, reaching up with his hand to brush aside her hair from her right shoulder, revealing the bite mark that was located between her neck and shoulder. Peter saw her swallow and smelt her arousal, he breathed out causing her to shiver. "I can smell the arousal on you. I know that you want me. I know that you want this. All you have to...." He drawled, as he let his tongue trace the shell of her ear. "Is give in and submit to me. Say yes, Karma. Say yes and I promise you that I can find something much more satisfying to do with that pretty mouth of yours." He placed wet kisses down the girl's slender neck and she groaned.

"B-but." Karma whimpered, placing her hands against his chest, an feeble attempt to push him away from her. "you already..." She tried to finish her sentence, but his mouth was so freaking distracting. "But you already bitten me." Karma finally finished. She felt him smirk against her skin.

"That wasn't a bite to turn you, Karma." Peter told her as he traced the bite mark with his tongue, causing a full body shiver to erupt through her body, causing Karma to gasp and arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest. "That was simply a bite to warn others away from you and claiming you as mine."

Karma hissed out as tried to dodge his touch against bite. "I'm not yours, Peter, I'll never be yours."

"Oh?" Peter inquired. She shook her head. He palmed her mound, through her shorts and her head fell back, exposing the full column of her neck. "I can tell when you lie, Karma."

"I'm not lying." Karma gasped out as she tried not move.

"Naught girls get punished. Is that what you want? To get punished?" His words rolled off his tongue and turned her brain into a melted puddle of goo. The way he said it, she did. She definitely wanted to be punished and she wanted him to be the one to punish her.

"I'm not taking the bite." Karma bit out. The words didn't even sound convincing to her.

"Karma, I can still bite you, without giving you the bite." He purred. A shudder ran through her entire body. He has got to stop doing that!

"Peter! Leave them alone!" Derek yelled, running up to us, out of nowhere. She slide down to the grounding, sitting on her ass when Peter stepped back from her.

"Think about it." Peter winked at her and ran off, leaving Karma sitting there dazed and slowly realizing how wet her panties are now.

Karma thought to herself as she rubbed her hands over her face. _I am starting to believe that the fates are out to get me and make my life difficult._

Karma felt Derek's eyes on her and she knew he could smell her arousal, which was soaking her panties. "Don't say a fucking word, Derek, or I'll put a hex on you."

Derek merely shrugged and went to check on Stiles, who was slowly stirring back into conscious. Something told Karma that he wasn't taking her threat seriously enough since he learned that her spells, curses and hexes don't usually work and always backfire on either her or on someone else. 

Stiles sat up with Derek holding him in his arms, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

Karma snipped. "Oh, nothing much." She really didn't want to tell her twin what Peter had done and said to her, it was too embarrassing and uncomfortable.

"Why are you flushed, Karma?" Stiles asked when he finally noticed his sister's flushed cheeks and diluted pupils.

"It's hot in this stupid parking garage." Karma lied. Stiles raised a brow at her and opened his mouth to say something but he never got a chance since Karma reached over and grabbed a fistful of his collar and yanked him to her, hissing into his face. "Don't. Say. Anything."

Karma released her brother and stormed off, leaving Stiles to stare in shock at her. She was feeling irritated both by her body reaction to Peter and by Peter himself, and she suddenly felt the urge to strike something, really hard in the face. She wanted to take her mind off the her needs and forget about Peter and his temptation. 

Back to Stiles and Derek, both were watching the teen witch leave, her angry and annoyance coming off of her in waves. Stiles was confused and a little worried about his sister, because she was lifted alone with Peter and he had no idea what that alpha did to her.

So, Stiles looked at Derek, who still had his arms wrapped around him. "What just happened?"

Derek looked down at him. "I think it's best that you didn't know, Stiles."


	2. Chapter Two: Peter's Mate.

Chapter Two: Peter's Mate.

Karma ran through the empty and dark halls of Beacon Hills High school as she heard the pack of rogue werewolves chased after her through the halls. She burst through the doors to the gym and immediately made her way towards the doors on the other end of the gym. But just as she drew near the doors, they were thrust open and two more werewolves leapt into the gym. 

Karma skidded to a stop. "Shit!"

She turned but found herself being surrounded by the rogue werewolf pack. The werewolves started to slowly advanced towards her and Karma found herself being herded towards one large werewolf. She watched as the great beast shifted back into a man and she found herself looking into the face of Julian, Peter's friend/rival.

"Julian, can't say I'm surprised that you made your wolves chased me around school only to corner me here." Karma told him as she tried to stop but would continue on when one of the werewolves snapped at her heels. "But why did you do this?"

Julian smiled at her as he ran his claws over the wall. "Peter is a sociopath, calculating, sly, manipulative, and heartless man, has been ever since I've known him and I've know him better than any of you or his own family."

Karma stopped within an uncomfortable distance between her and Julian. "That's probably because you two are cut from the same cloth, but you are much worse than he is."

Before Karma could do anything, she found herself being held by her bicep by Julian and he brought her close to him. She stiffen when he brought his face close to hers and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"So imagine my surprise when I heard that Peter has up and found himself a mate." Julian said as he grabbed an handful of her hair and harshly pulled her head back, forcing Karma to look at him with her neck bared to him. "And such a young, ripe and beautiful mate you are."

"I can't help it if Peter has better taste in females than you do." Karma snapped, grabbing the hand that painfully held her hair with both of her hands.

Julian smiled down at her. "You're referring to Candace. You are right, she isn't as attractive as you are but she does have her uses."

Karma grimaced. "I do not want to know about her bedroom skills."

"But that's the only usefulness that she can offer me." Julian commented. "But I wonder how's your bedroom skill." He said as he gave her a long and slimy lick on her neck.

"Get the fuck off me!" Karma shrieked as she kicked out with her legs, aiming for his groin but growled in frustration when the gypsy werewolf danced out of her reach.

"Release her, Julian."

Karma and Julian looked over to see Peter standing in the middle of the basketball court with glowing blue eyes, and he looked pissed. 

Julian started to walk towards Peter, dragging Karma with him. "Well, I don't know why I'm surprised that you are here, Peter, but I am."

Peter started to walk towards him as well, his claws out and ready. "Why wouldn't I be here? I marked her as mine when I first met her in the perverse."

"You mean when you forcefully put the mark on her, right, Peter?" Julian said as he and Peter stopped within inches of each other. "She didn't have a choice in that, did she?"

Karma reached out and clawed at his face, leaving long and slightly deep scratched marks on his face. "Get your hands out of my hair, you asshole!" She laughed in triumph when she got him in the eye, which made Julian release her as he cried out.

Peter grabbed Karma and put her behind him, the teenage witch grabbed onto his arm from her safety zone. He looked down at Karma and touched the wet section of her neck, where Julian had licked her. She heard a possessive growl coming from Peter before he grabbed her, wrapping one arm around as he buried his free hand into her hair and gently grabbing a handful of her head back. He pulled her hair back and leaned down to nuzzle her neck before he swipe his tongue over it and than he proceeded suck on it.

Karma pushed against his chest. "Hey! Peter! Don't you dare leave a hickey there! I don't have scarves or high collar shirts!"

Peter grabbed one of her hands and pulled back from her neck to look down at her bloody nails, and smirked. "Are you sure you're a witch? I think you're a cat."

"I am a witch but I had to use my nails to free myself from the pervy werewolf."

"I thought I was your pervy werewolf."

Karma smiled at him. "You're my Big Bad werewolf who has a horny streak a mile long."

Peter buried his face into her neck once again and started to kiss and bite her neck once again. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Peter, this isn't the place or time to do this!" Karma snapped, placing her hands on his neck.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember." Peter straightened up and pinned Julian with an angry glare. "I was going to kill him for marking you."

Julian glared at Peter with his one good eye. "You'll die before you reach me, Peter."

Peter inclined his head behind him. "Than it's a good thing that I brought backup." 

Julian turned to see Christ, John, Stiles, and the entire Hale pack entering the gym and making their way towards him and his wolves. 

The gypsy werewolf growled before he looked back at Peter. "This isn't over, Peter. I'll kill you." His eyes shifted to Karma who tensed up. "And I'll claim your mate as mine."

Karma stuck her tongue at him. "In your dreams, furry ass!"

Peter stroked her hair as he kissed her forehead. "You can't handle a girl like Karma, Julian."

Julian growled before he and his pack shifted and took off, followed closely behind by the Hale pack. Karma waved at her father and brother before they followed after the pack, leaving her with Peter.

Karma looked at Peter. "So, how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I felt your terror through our bond, Karma." Peter said, looking down at her. Than he groaned and buried his face into her neck. "I can still smell him on you."

She grimaced as she patted his head. "I'll just take a shower than."

Peter swooped her up in his arms bridal system and proceeded to carry her out of the gym. "It won't work, I'll have to use my method to replace his scent with mine."

"Your method?" Karma asked. "What does the mean?"

"Well, I'm going to rub my bare skin against yours." Peter calmly stated.

Karma frowned at him before she blushed. "You are not stripping me or yourself naked just because some werewolf marked me with his scent."

"I don't care. You are my mate and mine alone." Peter told her as he brought her face close to his. "And everyone is going to know about it by the time I'm done with you, Love."

"What is with you werewolves and marking!?!"


End file.
